


Keep Your Friends Close

by Delen



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Versus Zoom Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delen/pseuds/Delen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene post episode 2x18 of The Flash, "Versus Zoom".  I just really needed Len being as irritated at Barry as I am this season.  And we can't have Len without Mick, so here we are.  Also some Harry snark for good measure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Friends Close

“So what you’re saying is.”  Leonard Snart blinked slowly as he drawled.  “While we’ve been wreaking havoc all over history in the time-ship of misfit heroes—”  Behind him, Mick Rory snorted loudly.  “You lot have managed to find a parallel universe, piss off some new super villain, gained a couple of strays—”  A pointed glance at Harry, who was fiddling with a screwdriver and something complicated-looking at his work bench.  “Lost another—”  The glance towards Caitlyn’s empty chair was softer.  “And on top of it all—”  The ice blue eyes returned to Barry Allen.  “Lost your speed?”

 

Barry rubbed the back of his head nervously.  “Well, when you put it that way…”

 

Rory prowled around the edges of the room.  “It sounds dumb no matter how you put it, kid.”  Snart’s eyes didn’t move from Barry as he inclined his head to one side in agreement.

 

“Okay, so it hasn’t been the best of years, no.”  Barry threw his hands up in the air, then folded his arms over his chest. 

 

“Wait until you hear about mine,” Rory growled under his breath.

 

Snart exhaled heavily.  “The point is, why didn’t you call us?  To help with the whole Zoom—Zolomon—whoever he is?”

 

“Well, you guys were off on your super mission, and I didn’t want to bother you—”

 

“Did you miss the whole part about time travel?”

 

“I know, but, I thought we could handle it—”

 

“When have you ever been able to handle it, especially without us around?”

 

“Hey, I was taking down bad guys long before you became a good one.”

 

“Yeah.  Sloppily.”

 

“That’s not fair—”

 

“It’s totally fair, Allen.”  The three men jumped as Harry interjected.  “You’re brash, stubborn, and too sentimental for anyone’s good.  Although it’s probably for the best you didn’t tell me we had these resources at our disposal.”  Snart’s hand went to his cold gun instinctively as Harry eyed it.  “Otherwise I may have had to…borrow…their tech.” 

 

Snart’s eyes narrowed, and Rory thundered.  “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

Harry shrugged, unfazed.  “Just that a cold gun is more effective than a pulse rifle against speedsters, and I may be having words with Ramon later about why he hasn’t built another one yet.”  He turned back to Snart, caught his expression.  “I would have given it back.  Eventually.” 

 

Barry held his breath for a beat until Snart started laughing.  “I like this guy,” he drawled.  “Whoever he is.”

 

As Harry returned to his work bench, Barry thought he heard him mutter something to the effect of, “probably not who you think.” 

 

Then suddenly Snart was in his space, an arm thrown possessively around his shoulders.  “Now, if I’m not mistaken, we need to catch up properly.”  Snart smirked as he steered Barry towards the door.  Mick trailed behind them silently.  “And then we’ll see what we can do about this Zoom fellow.”

 

“But he has Caitlyn prisoner!  I don’t think we really have time for… I mean, should we really be… right now?”  Snart rolled his eyes as Barry sputtered and flushed scarlet.

 

“How many times do I have to say it—time machine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Len is clearly exaggerating the rules of time travel for the sole purpose of getting Barry into bed, but Barry doesn't need to know that.
> 
> Is anyone else just done with Barry's choices in Season 2? I miss my Team Flash/Rogue banter. 
> 
> Harry's questionable morals and pragmatism would probably make him an honorary Rogue.


End file.
